lucky Star: Ghosts
by crazyjman80
Summary: 2 years after a revolution leading to the abolishment of all government, the gang is now forced to survive in a post apocalyptic world, ODIN defense missles have leveled their home, gangs run the world and life as we know it, is HELL. now Konata, Kagami and the others must fight, not just for survival, but for freedom based of the video game, Call of Duty Ghosts
1. Good Morning

_**part one- inititave**_

_**...**_

_**entry one- good morning**_

_**...**_

_**as men, we have the capability of great good, but even greater evil**_

_**...**_

A seemingly quiet room has only one inhabitant. a sleeping Konata Izumi. she is slowly awoken from her slumber by a ringing of a alarm. she slowly opens her eyes to see what exactly was the ringing, like she didn't know what it was. it was her alarm clock telling her that she needed to go to Kagami and Tsukasa's.

As Konata woke up, she slowly raised her head of the pillow, she looked at the clock to see the time, it was 07:00. She realised if she didn't get moving then she would not make it in time. she sighed "time to go" she said to herself, she slowly arose from her bed. she skimmed her own room, dirty as hell, a hole next to her boarded up window.

She looked towards the door to see that it was still crooked in the frame it was supposed to be in. she proceded to walk towards the door and began to walk out the door, before she left, she remebered to turn off the alarm. "stupid fucking alarm" she said as she angrily kicked the alarm clock across the room then, 'shockingly' it broke. "shit" Konata mumbled to herself.

As she walked away feeling really stupid for breaking her ONLY alarm clock, she slowly opened the door, to avoid breaking it, she made sure not to do this simple task angry. Konata then slowly started walking dow the stairs to see what she could eat for breakfast, "Dad, i'm awake." she called out… no response, as usual. Konata walked into the kitchen, her blue hair still in the manner it normally looked like in the morning. Konata took her bowl of cereal off the top of the refrigerator, she then opened the 'fridge to see the milk was still good. however only the one was left. "Dad… we need more milk." she then called out to her father, still no response.

Konata ate her breakfast of stale cereal and funny smelling yet suprisingly good tasting milk. as Konata had walked into her living room, if she was going to make it to Kagami and Tsukasa's she needed to leave now. "Dad… i'm leaving." she called out to her father, "I'll be back around the same time tonight."

As she walked out her door, she looked around her landscape, she see's what she sees everyday, the leveled landscape of Japan

[infinity ward presents]

She walked through her walkway over to where the fence gate used to be, now only a crumbling wall remained

[written by crazyJman80]

When she walked over to where a digital camo american HUMVEE lay in defeat (HUMVEE- High Mobility Wheeled Vehicle), Machine Gun turrent still in one peice, but without munitons

[ideas from the video game Call of Duty Ghosts]

When Konata looked at where most of her world used to be, she thought to herself, _just another day in paradise, right mister revolution._ as she walked in the direction of the Hiiragi household, when Konata reached the street, she immediatly thought of the queston she asked herself everyday before bed.

_Was THIS worth it?_

[Lucky Star: Ghosts]

* * *

A/N- just trying to build hype to the new game Ghosts

if you are wondering, yes this destruction is ODIN's doing [Orbital Defense  
Inititive]

well, tell me, do you think this has potential? if not

then oh fucking well i already started it

comment what you think, oh and the things in brackets was just to give it a cinematic feel to it. cool right. should i do it again?

oh well, back to Double XP weekend. as you should be participating in

Jman out

-CJM80


	2. Old Wounds Never Heal

**Entry 2- Old wounds never heal**

**….**

**_War is like the hydra, cut off one head, 2 more will take it's place_**

**…_._**

Konata was hella scared, bullets are flying everywhere, bomb shells blowing up on every possible place, she felt like she could piss herself at any given moment.

The only thing keeping her fighting was the thought that perhaps, she can have a better life for her life, without the fear of the governments controlling her every move.

She and her father were on the battlefield with a former Japanese Army Captain, Captain Saitou Walahashi. better known to the others as "big dumb muthafucka." because that name just didn't suit him, according to Konata that is, he is just reffered to as 'Capp.'

Him, and everyone else in the revolution were wearing a red,black and green digital camo design, that included Konata as well. her uniform, tattered and damaged was still in one piece, the absence of the extreme amount of blood was a clear indicator she was one of the luckier fighters in this fighters

"Konata!" the captain was yelling at his 17 year old soldier girl.  
"Yes!" the bullets flew over Konata's head as she yelled back to her new CO.

"The American re-enforcements are here!" he yelled at Konata, more bullets flew by his head "HOLY SHIT" he yelled when he was

"So! What do you want me to do about it!?" she asked the captain.

"I need you and your Dad to go up to the shopping mall, and await further instruction."

"Why?!" she asked

"i need to keep a lookout on our flank, if something comes our way from that direction, notify me on the spot! do you understand!?" he asked Konata, she only nodded, she was in no position to keep yelling, she was actually starting to hurt her voice yelling that much, "good, now go!"

"All right!" she turned and started running, dodging as many bullets as she could, "Dad!" she called to her father taking cover behind a exploded tank.

"What!?" he yelled back

"We need to go to the shopping mall and keep point!" she yelled back. before her father could yell anything in response, a blackhawk [A/N for anyone militarily retarded out there, blackhawks are a US Helicopter] was blown up mid flight, deafening anyone in earshot, the chopper spiraled out of the air and hit the ground hard. "Holy Shit!" she yelled, "lets go!"

…

As Konata was walking, she saw the very same helicopter, still in pieces. _these damn flashbacks are coming again_

…_._

Konata was running with her father, at this rate, she would be blown up in hailstorm of bullets. that would be a shitty way to go though. as Konata ran, the bullets did not cease what-so-ever.

"Konata!" her Dad yelled at her.

"If we make a turn here, we can make it to the mall without dying!?" Konata asked

"Actually, lets go with that plan! That sounds much safer than what i had in mind!" her Dad yelled back.

The bullets weren't stopping at all. infact, a grenade almost blew up in Konata's face. Thats what you get for being in a active battlefield i suppose. when Konata and her Dad reached the alleyway that was a shortcut to the mall where they would deal with the Government troops. When they reached it they knew that it wouldn't be long before the bombs start falling over their heads. "Dad, we need to go faster before-" she was cut off when she saw a whole platoon of tan dressed troops. these were the US Delta Force they heard was coming their way "SHIT!" she yelled, she and her father bothed turned and started running in the other direction as bullets came zooming past her head over and over

…

In retrospect, if Delta Force isn't hitting them from 20 feet away, then damn. but anyway, Konata and her Dad took cover behind a dumpster, the bullets were hitting the iron wasn't doing damage to them, good thing too, any bullet would have killed them.

"Konata, i see a door, i'm going for it!" her Dad yelled. he then jumped out from cover firing his assault rifle killing the so called 'special forces' without so much as a bullet to hit him. "come on, if stay here then we are going to die!" he yelled to his daughter.

"Alright." she said back. the two ran over to the door that was only a few feet away from them, they slowly began to open the door as they stalked into the room.

The room they had entered was the ground floor to a parking garage, on the outside the sounds of bullets and explosions could be heard. nothing was pleasant here, only way to survive was to kill-or-be-killed.

"Izumi. Come in Izumi." it was the sound of the captain, he was radioing in to inform Konata and her Dad something.

"Captain, i read you over." Konata responded

"Listen, Sojiro, Konata. there is a large enemy wave coming fromt the north. by the mall i told you to get to, can you see the enemies, over."

Konata looked over to the north side of the parking garage, "affirmative"

"Get rid of it!" he yelled over the coms

"And how the hell do you expect us to get rid of half the military!" Konata's father stepped in.

"Listen, i don't give a fuck how you do it, just find a way, you two are the only ones close enough to get a shot at them. over."

"Fine" the radio went dead after. "Konata, let's go."

"Alright." the two set off to the upper floor, the only place the may have had a chance to make it, as they ran up the ramp leading to the next floor, the sound of an explosion could be heard. loud one, like a RPG blowing something up. "What the hell was that?" Konata asked

"Sounded like, an explosion." … duh.

"Lets go see what it was." Konata replied. when they got up there, they realized it was a explosion, they saw a dead body lying on the floor. "Oh Shit!" Konata exclaimed as she began to run to see if the body was well and truly dead, which of course when she looked, it was.

The soldier was a Japanese troop who had a explosive ordnance signal. a small handheld radio created with the purpose of blowing stuff up, or at least targeting a position for a explosion. "that must be what the captain meant by, anyway you can." Sojiro said. he bent down to close the dead soldiers eyes. at the same time Konata went over to ledge where he had been blown up. seeing the large enemy presence made her feel insubstantial, at least, in front of these guys who were actually trained to do this for living. Konata was just naturally athletic, no these guys are fucking trained to take on the whole world.

"Dad, i got a plan." she said to her father.

…

"One hell of a fucking plan, huh." Konata said to herself, she was standing next to the gate of an alleyway that was next to the very same parking lot. she was still walking to Kagami's place, but she had stopped so she can let a PTS moment pass. _I just wish i didn't have to do though._

….

"EXCELLENT PLAN!" the captain yelled over the Coms, "use their own weapon against them, i fucking love it!"

"Yup" she turned over to the troops who were now beginning to move towards where the captain was. then she thought,_ wait. these guys have families too, right?_ she hesitated before she pointed to IR targeter at them. with the pull of a trigger, the radio began to speak

"This is central command, over."

Konata had not the slightest clue what to do so she spoke back to them "this is… sergeant alexson… US… Army."

"Good evening sarge, where are you asking for the strike to be delivered?" she looked over to the troops who were on the move._ Is it right for me to put an end to them?_ "Sergeant!" the radio yelled at Konata

"On the mall parking lot. over."

It took a moment before the radio finally responded

"Based on recent drone surveys, It appears that there are friendlies in the AO."

Without a second thought, Konata responded to the radio "There are hostiles in disguise using our troops as cover."

For a moment there was no response, then, central command finally responded. "affirmative, bringing the thunder." then for moment nothing had changed, anti aircraft were still being fired and there was a clearly still nothing new going on until 3 fighter jets come flying by and the sights of explosions occurred could be seen.

All throughout the parking lot, explosions from the jets were seen. for a moment just the three explosions were happening. then, suddenly, the jets circled around and struck again, killing what little remained of the enemy troops.

"All targets destroyed. over."

For a moment, Konata just stood, shocked at what she just did. "Dad?" she asked her father "How-how many people did i just kill?"

He didn't respond at first then, then, he finally spoke up with a comforting voice. "it had to be done, don't beat yourself up over it."

At first Konata didn't think much of it, well not in comparison to much later, when she was older.

…

Konata was crying where she stood, she was still outside the parking lot where it happened, the building was crumbling from the ODIN missiles, the parking lot still stained with the blood of the troops even after all this time. and the thought of her killing all the innocent men and women, for what? the worst gangs in the world to run the streets, the world to fall apart. but the worst part was that she did it intentionally too. she knew it was wrong, but she killed them, that was the first time she had ever ended a life, and god knows, that wouldn't be the last time either. but her first time and she slaughtered at least 70 men and women in under 20 seconds.

… Actually to me that sounds pretty decent, but for Konata, that was pretty damn fucked up, and that has been what she has had to live with her whole life. her whole life since it happened, she has had to deal with that and everyone else she had to kill. and her father. she missed him so much, she would have continued crying more if it weren't for the fact that she had to get her ass in gear or else she would be late for Kagami's place and she would never get in.

She stood up and wiped the tears from her face, "Time to go" she said still kind of whimpering

As she started to walk, she reminded herself with the words of her father, still ringing through her head_ Don't beat yourself up over it._ she said to herself, still kinda crying "I won't Dad… i won't"

Kagami's place wasn't far now, only a 2 minute walk, hopefully

* * *

A/N ok ass magots, the chaps over, i think this is the last chapter i can get posted with internet access since my fucking internet is going to go dry on the first

oh well, like i post frequently anyway right

anyway, tell me what you think, should i stop, continue, die, no

ok, see you

-CJM80


	3. Just another day in Paradise

_**Entry 3- Just another day in paradise**_

_…_

_**War does not determine who is right, only who is left**_

_**-Bertrand Russel 1872-1970**_

_…_

Konata's walk felt like a thousand years, especially since she had to walk through demoed buildings and gaps in the ground that were bigger than semi trucks. jesus, ODIN fucked everything up, the land isn't recognizable, when ODIN struck, it wasn't just a big missile hitting the ground, no, it was essentially a non-nuclear warhead with more strength than the atom bomb, it was missile that could not only level the world around it, it caused the ground that it makes contact with to collapse in on itself, so walking around was a challenge all itself.

But Konata had to persevere through it, every Saturday she had to do this, so she knew the best route to walk on. best routes to avoid gangs, avoid major trouble and to generally just avoid bad news altogether. As Konata continued walking towards where Kagami's place was, at least that was a definite safe haven from the outside world, but it would only be open between 8:00-9:00. it was like that to assure that the Hiiragi family didn't go through any more shit than they needed to to.

But to the natural world around her, it just seemed as if nothing bad had happened, no revolution, no ODIN. the birds still sang, the wind still blew, and the wildlife still behaved as if the whole planet hasn't been blown up. but at least Konata was alright, lost a few people along the way, but fine.

After a few more minutes of walking, she checked her watch. 7:54. Shit, she was going to be late. She then proceeded to running towards Kagami's place, she could see the chunk of land where their house is, she could make it. Konata had nearly made it, she could see it. still in one piece, well at least from the outside it was in one piece.

Konata leaped over the wall that was once a bathroom wall, then she managed to leap over a hole in the ground that lead to the sewers. their house was within earshot. just a little further.

Finally, after just a very short sprint, she made it, she was at the Hiiragi household. "Finally, i'm here." Konata said to herself. as she walked slowly over to the door, she opened it, when she did, 'she felt a disturbance in the force.'

Konata turned her head a few inches to left, she slowly moved her hand to her waist where she had her M9 was holstered. she put her hand on it's handle, slowly pulled it up so to avoid being caught reaching for her weapon. just as Konata had grabbed the weapon full on, she immediately pulled it out and pointed it in the other direction to see a woman pointing a double barrel at her. Before she had a moment to pull the trigger she immediately recognized who it was. "Hi Inori."

Just as she said that, the women replied back, "Shit." She lowered her shotgun, then closing the door. when she did, Konata could see that Inori still hadn't changed very much since the ODIN strikes, she was still the oldest, her hair was still dark purple, she was still a very calm person. "Sorry, if i knew it were you." She said as she put her 12 gauge down "i wouldn't have pointed it at you."

"Yeah, i know." Konata responded.

"Girls, its ok, you can come out now." Inori called out to the others. almost immediately only one person came out, Kagami.

"Hi Kagami." Konata said to Kagami.

"Hey." She said to her. "I see Inori almost blew your head off.. again."

"You can never be too sure." Inori responded to Kagami. the whole house was just unbelievable, the place was sorta still intact, even the pictures frames on the wall had maybe only 1 or 2 cracks in them. the room unto which Konata was in didn't have a giant crack right down the middle like most houses caught anywhere near ODIN did. so that was something at least.

When Konata went into the next room, the living room, also mostly as clean as it could be, she found Matsuri munching on a protein bar, must be hungry. "well, look who is here." Matsuri said a little angrily, why?

"Calm down, she is just here for the day" Inori told her little sister.

"Whatever." She responded.

For a moment it was quiet before Kagami broke the silence "so, shall we all get to the usual." she asked Konata.

"Sure." she said as she took off her backpack and opened it, revealing a ordinary playstation 2 "i found medal of honor in the store last week, so i guess we can play that for a while." she told her friends.

"Cool, i'll start lunch, save me a controller." Inori told the others.

"Okay" Tsukasa said just now appearing in the conversation, "you got medal of honor?" she asked Konata.

"Yup, European Assault." she pulled out the case, which was just a black case, no actual paper cover showing what game it was, just the black case, she opened it up to show the old PS2 game was indeed there, even had a memory card attached to it, a plain black 4gb memory card. "i played this yesterday, it still works, almost perfectly."

"Almost." Kagami asked very disappointed at hearing it ALMOST works perfectly.

"Campaign is glitchy, but multiplayer works well." Konata responded. almost instantly, Tsukasa says

"Can i be the soviet union, or will i be the british?"

"Why do you want to be the soviet's?" Matsuri called to Tsukasa from across the room.

"I like the star thing they have, you know for their logo." she was referencing to the hammer and sickle on the red star the soviet union has on their flag.

"Fine, you can be on the soviets side, i will take the germans side." Konata told Tsukasa before Inori from in the kitchen called to her.

"Why do you get the country with the better weapons, afraid you'll lose to us.?" in all reality, in every video game made on WWII, the germans always had superior weapons to the other factions in game, and in reality, this was also true, up until around 1945 when the war was coming to a close, then it was anyone's game as far as who had superior weaponry, and in reality, this was the reason why Konata wanted to be the germans in medal of honor, Kagami was better at shooters than Konata, so having better weapons might give her an advantage, or at least not get her killed quite as fast.

"No, i just, want to be a German…" noticing how weird that sounded, wanting to be a german, she immediately corrected herself, "uh, i mean…"

"Shut it." Inori said walking into the room, "anyone want a grilled cheese?" she called out

"Yes, with ham if entirely possible." Konata told her.

"Matsuri?" she asked her sister, no response. "alright, 4 grilled ham and cheese sandwiches." she turned back to the kitchen to begin cooking the sandwiches.

Konata picked up the controller that was in front of her, Kagami had finished setting up the Playstation. "what mao do we do first?" Konata didn't really care, but she asked anyway.

"I think frostbite seems like a good place to start, frozen soviet forest, and if Tsukasa is doing the russian side, then she'll have 'homefield advantage'" Kagami told Konata

"Ok, seems legit." she told her best friend, she started up her PS2. this was going to be long day of talking, shooting the hell out of each other and then later, probably watching a movie.

Speaking of shooting the hell out of each other…

…

The constant bombardment of bullets are bad enough, now she has to deal with airstrikes, that caught on to her, not 15 minutes ago, she blew up about 100 or so US and Japanese military with a stolen airstrike, device, how much worse can i get up here, oh yeah, there are now helicopters making life a living hell, everywhere she goes, there is a helicopter shooting at them. Konata had to figure something out, or else she would be very dead, very quickly.

"Anyone still alive?!" the captain yelled over the radio.

Konata reached for the dead man's radio, she had been pinned down in the mall where she killed the 100 or so soldiers, when she pried the radio from the dead man she was with, all she could do was groan her response "i am still alive, but there's a helicopter, and it wants me dead."

"Figures, i am dealing with the same heli, are you ok?"

"As ok as can be." as she said that, the helicopter shot a rocket within earshot of her "AAHH! SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled in pain, her ears were just flat out ringing. loudly too. after a moment of pain, she reached for the radio that she just dropped, but she couldn't hear it, too much ringing in ears. she desperately wanted to know what the fuck was happening.

She turned around to see that the helicopter was still shooting, thankfully, not at her. while the ringing in her ear was still very loud, but she could tell something important was on the radio, but what. then, out of nowhere, the helicopter that was chasing her, just suddenly, exploded, mid flight, the heli just exploded.

Upon closer inspection, she saw a trail from where a rocket was fired, unexpectedly, otherwise the HIND's anti-aircraft warning thing would have gone off for hours.

When her hearing finally came back, she could hear on the radio some of the basic thing, things like; enemies on the south east bridge, enemy armour on 5th street. stuff like that, but one of the more notable things said on the radio was something along the lines of 'taken out heli- regrouping now.' she hadn't the slightest clue what the fuck that meant.

Then to Konata's surprise, she saw her dad, he was still alive through all of the fighting that just went down, he reached his hand down to his daughter, "Konata, are you ok?" Konata took her fathers hand and responded

"Yeah, heli blew up but, i am ok." she looked at his back, a RPG-7 was strapped to it, wrapped on a long weapon sling that had to be heavy as hell to carry, he had to have been the one who shot down the chopper, it was the only thing that made sense, right. "you destroyed the helicopter?" she asked as she got up.

Almost as if he were waiting for her to ask that he responded, proudly might i add. "yup, i destroyed the chopper on my first shot…" for a moment there was silence until Konata spoke up.

"Coulda been a little faster don't you think…" now it was a awkward silence, at least until the radio sounded saying

"All units, RTB, i repeat RTB, new orders are in, over."

"We should get going." Sojiro told his daughter "got to hear what is so important." he said as he started essentially dragging Konata off the local battlefield. they walked over to where the street was, nothing to dangerous, and then a HUMVEE drove right in front of them "WATCH IT DAMNIT!" he yelled at the driver.

"PFC Izumi and… Izumi"

"Yeah thats us." Konata said as she released her hand from her fathers. "where are we going?" she asked.

"Back to HQ, rev says we need to be back for the next phase." the sergeant told them.

"Ok so, go back to the base?" Konata asked.

"Yes, i believe i made that clear."

"You guys going." Sojiro interrupted.

"Yup, rounding up key players and bringing them to their destinations."

"Ok, Konata lets go."he told his daughter.

"Right." she responded without hesitation, she got onto the HUMVEE, took a seat, and then waited for the ride to start.

If she made it out of this alive, then she knew, she was going to have LOTS of stories to tell to her friends and surviving family.

At least, that's what she was hoping.

…

The games had gone on longer than expected, so long that Inori had to start making dinner.

Konata was right in the middle of shooting the hell out of Matsuri who also, was dying a lot due to her weapons sucking in comparison to Konata's. Russian vs German, that fight wasn't going to last long. Konata and formerly Kagami, who retired to the kitchen were on the Germans side, while Tsukasa and Matsuri were the Soviets. clearly, this fight was over before it began. but nonetheless, a fun match.

Everyone got up to go and eat what Kagami and Inori managed to cook up, if anything.

To everyone's surprise, there was food, lots of it too. well lots for what they had.

"Alright everyone, eat up." Kagami told everyone as they picked up their dinner's

Konata was the first to notice that Inori, didn't grab a plate, why?

Meanwhile Tsukasa was still happy that she had the greatest time playing medal of honor, maybe not the best of players in the game, but had a great time nonetheless.

As Konata started eating her meal, she kept watching her watch, 18:04. at 18:30 she had to leave for her house, she might as well start packing up the playstation, Eat her food, then leave. _damn_ Konata thought to herself _didn't even get to watch a movie yet._

When she finished her food, she was still hungry, of course after eating, she always felt hungrier because she really hadn't eaten for a while.

At least life was a good as could be in their current situation. Konata finally asked Inori why she wasn't eating. she responded with

"You guys need to eat more than i do, besides, i'm older and i take the most responsibility over you guys, so just eat, ok." she told them very respectfully

"Ok then." Konata responded, sounding a little sorry for her. she checked her watch again, 18:06. but she looked outside, it was going to rain, and by the looks of it, very hard. possibly even lightning and thunder, if she didn't bail now, she would either get stuck here for the night or get stuck walking through the rain, which would get her sick, and that was a luxury she could not afford. "uh, guys, i should get going now." Konata told everyone.

"Why? it's only 6:00." Kagami asked Konata.

"Looks like it's going to rain, i'll get stuck in it if i don't go now." with that being said, Kagami understood.

"Your right, you should get going now." Kagami said.

"Thanks, same time next week." she said as she put her PS2 in her backpack.

"Yeah, let me help you with that." Kagami said as she started to help Konata pack up her PS2. Kagami loaded the actual console in while Konata packed up all the wires. when Kagami put the console in, it was at the same time as Konata was putting the last of the wires and controllers in, both of their hands were touching inside the back, this, for whatever reason got Kagami to blush. Konata only smiled as she watches Kagami smile in embarrassment.

Then almost as if on cue by a movie script or a horrible joke by the writer [thats right, breaking the 4th wall] Matsuri was watching the whole scene go down and sarcastically yelled a joke at the two girls in front of the tv "oh my god, i got a annoying lesbian little sister."

Kagami immediately jumped from hearing that, if she thought she was embarrassed before, holy sweet jesus. "hey, what the hell." she yelled back nervously while jumping right up in anger.

"Oh don't worry, not like any of your friends are around to hear it. well except you Konata, although i don't think fuck buddy's count."

"Shut the hell up!" Kagami yelled while throwing a pillow at her.

For a moment it was a awkward silence, then, Matsuri just made one more sarcastic joke. "you know Konata if you want-" cut off by Kagami.

"Don't." she said angrily.

With a defiant little smile on her face, Matsuri continued her joke "you can stay here the night, just so long as you two don't moan too loud, people need to sleep."

"Goddamnit!" Kagami yelled in anger as she threw a piece of brick at her from the ground. Matsuri just barely dodged in time to start a fight.

"What can't handle a joke?!" she yelled at Kagami.

"That wasn't funny" Kagami yelled back.

"You didn't have to throw a fucking brick at me."

"You didn't have to do that!"

Konata just sat back to watch the fight go down, very soon fists would start flying and she would start sneaking out to avoid the awkward silence that follows.

Tsukasa was hiding in the corner, covering her ears from the violence. PTSD moment maybe. Konata looked over to where Kagami and Matsuri were fighting, they were now shoving each other.

Before anything got out of hand, Inori, probably the last level headed person here, stepped in and broke them up, Konata didn't hear what she said to them because she grabbed them by the collar of their really worn out clothes and held them close to her and clearly was angrily whispering into their ears, probably because Konata was here. when it was over, Kagami just sighed and walked over to Konata, she started slowly. "you are welcome to stay the night you know." she said to her.

"Nah, if i have to deal with jokes like that well-"

"Yeah, she does get out of hand sometimes." then came the awkward silence, just as Konata predicted.

"I should get going now." Konata said as she picked up her backpack and put it on.

"Yeah, i guess you should, don't want to get caught in the rain right." Kagami said to Konata.

Konata started for the door, hoping to avoid any more conflict. she turned when she reached the door to see Inori comforting Tsukasa, and Kagami trying to reset up the tv for a dvd/vhs player, and Matsuri just reading a book.

As Konata closed the door, she thought to herself_ yup, tomorrow is going to be boring as hell._ when she closed the door, she finished her thought _as usual._

…

Sitting in her room, the rain pouring like crazy, Konata is crying in her bed. no light for comfort, no father, no friends, no one. not even a anime to watch the pains away.

She wished there was someone, Kagami and Tsukasa at least had their sisters, but Konata, has no one, everyone was killed during either the revolution, or the ODIN strikes, either way, she was alone. this is how she spends every night. crying, alone, in the dark.

It didn't help the mood, that the rain was pouring with thunder and lightning. in the morning, Konata would have to pick out the dead fruits and veggies and go the store to loot out what remains of the food supplies, it would only be a matter of time until that ran out of food, she would have to starve then. that would shit-tastic.

Eventually, Konata would just fall asleep after a few more hours of crying. then, she could wake up, and have to wait for next saturday to see Kagami and the others. then, wait again, and again, and again.

_Why does life have to so hard?_ Konata thought to herself while crying to herself on her bed

'W_hy? because you made it this hard' _she was now arguing with herself again

"But all i wanted was-"

"To have a life that you could be free to do whatever the fuck you wanted"

In all reality, this is what Konata wanted, free from the government. not this.

She turned on her side, she covered her face with a pillow, then, resumed crying.

After about 5 minutes, she fell asleep. she'd have to deal with whole week of boredom and loneliness, at least in her dreams, she still had everyone, everyone that was once here, at least when the memories of the revolution weren't taking over

She knew tomorrow isn't going to be good. for some reason, she knew that.

* * *

A/N- alright, enjoy this chap

please favorite, recommend, comment, whatever, feedback is always nice.

see ya

-CJM80


End file.
